Gift Wrapped Collection
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Collection of stand alone one shot Gift fics for the lovely JennyBenny. Rated for possible later chapters. Chpt1 - AndromedaRodolphus. Chpt 2 - HermioneSeverus. Chpt 3 - HermioneLucius. Chpt 4 - RodolophusBellatrix. Chpt 5 - LuciusAndromeda.
1. AndromedaRodolphus

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**AN - This collection are all gift fics for my friend Jen, who is all kinds of lovely. She ships things I've never written, or even read in a lot of cases, so we could have some fun in this collection. So, Jen, I really hope you enjoy all the oneshots in this collection. I love you :P **

**Beta'd by the wonderful Michy. **

**A Second Chance **

It started innocently enough. Glances, the occasional shared smile. Then he kissed her, and Andromeda knew she could fall for this boy. Of course, due to the nature of their families, the Pureblood society of which they were the heirs, they had to keep their relationship hidden from everyone they knew. Andromeda didn't mind. It gave it a... forbidden element, which in turn made it all the more exciting for both of them.

She wondered occasionally if that was what she liked, rather than him specifically, but quickly dismissed the thought. In her mind, she knew, this was the man she wanted to marry.

During her sixth year at Hogwarts, his seventh, they snuck up to the Astronomy Tower as often as possible. In the back of her mind, she knew that he wouldn't be here next year. There would be no passionate kisses under the stars, no comforting cuddles when she had 'enjoyed' yet another argument with Bellatrix. No more togetherness.

She hoped he would propose before the end of the year, but also knew just how unlikely that was. Their parents would have to be convinced to organise a betrothal between them first. Months passed, and all too soon, it was time for their last night in 'their' tower.

xxxx

Rodolphus paced as he waited for her to arrive. He had something to tell her, and he didn't know how. He didn't know how to explain to her that he had tried to change things, that he had, well, not quite begged and pleaded, but close enough.

She arrived with that pretty smile he adored so much already in place, her hand automatically reaching out for him. He took it, because he couldn't ignore it, but his hand shook slightly.

He saw her smile falter, a frown appearing in its place.

"What's wrong?"

"I, ah, I have something to tell you, and it's not... you're not going to like it."

"So tell me," she demanded, and he almost smiled. She rarely demanded anything from him, but he wasn't stupid enough to disobey her when she did. While known as the mild one, she was still a Black.

"My father has signed a betrothal agreement for me," He told her, not knowing how to make the truth sound any less desperate than it was.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at him. Her face showed no emotion, but he could see the pain in her eyes as she struggled to get herself under control.

"Who?"

"I don't know yet. I'll find out over the summer, I imagine."

She nodded and he had to admire her for the lack of tears. He had only just held them at bay upon hearing the news. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Then we'll have to make the most of tonight," she whispered, pulling his head down to meet hers in a searing kiss.

xxxx

The summer was uneventful for the most part. Andromeda was saved from too many arguments with Bellatrix, due to her forever being pulled into the lounge with her parents. Andromeda wasn't particularly interested in what was happening in there. No doubt it was about the trouble Bella was forever getting into at school, or perhaps there had been an offer of betrothal made.

Either way, Andromeda didn't care.

Misery had overtaken her, and she ghosted through the summer in a daze, forever waiting for an owl that didn't arrive, announcing the notification of Rodolphus Lestrange's marriage. When nothing appeared by September, Andromeda allowed a small amount of hope to settle in her chest. Perhaps it had been called off. Perhaps Rod had managed to convince his father to cancel the contract. Perhaps...

Perhaps they could be together.

But Rod had left school the previous year, and he had yet to write to her, so she had no way of knowing what was happening. Throwing herself into her studies was the only thing left for her, so that was what she did.

Christmas was coming, and her mother had written to her about some exciting news. Andromeda could only hope and pray that she would be returning home to an offer of betrothal with the name Rodolphus Lestrange at the top of it.

xxxx

Rodolphus sat at the dining table, trying unsuccessfully to stop himself from staring at Andromeda. He had wanted to tell her before this, had wanted to warn her what was to come. He hadn't been able to find the words.

She sat across from him, her cheeks blushed lightly. He knew she could feel his gaze, and occasionally, she would glance at him and offer the smallest of smiles when she did. He knew what she thought this was. She couldn't be more wrong.

He hated himself for allowing this to happen. But what could he do?

None of this had been his decision.

xxxx

Shock. Pain. Anger.

Andromeda didn't know which emotion she was feeling the most as she stared at the smug smile on Bellatrix's face. Rodolphus, her Rod, was marring her sister. Her own sister. Andromeda heard her mother snapping out her name, but she ignored it. She couldn't congratulate her sister. She couldn't. Because the name on the contract should be hers, not Bellatrix's.

She left the table and walked slowly, calmly, to her room. She repacked the trunk she had fetched home for the break, cast a featherweight charm on it, and pulled it from the room. She found her mother awaiting her at the bottom of the stairs, already in mid rant about Andromeda's poor behaviour. She paused in her speech only when she saw the trunk in Andromeda's hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Hogwarts. I won't return. I don't belong here."

Andromeda pushed passed her mother and made it to the Floo room before anyone else caught up with her. As she threw the powder into the fireplace, Rodolphus entered.

He watched as a single tear dropped to her cheek.

His was the last face she saw as she left the house for the final time.

xxxx

She didn't come to the wedding. He didn't expect her to. He didn't hear from her, nor see her again. He heard, through the ranting and raving of his wife, that she had married a Muggleborn. The very thought of her sharing herself that way, with somebody other than him, became the focus for his torture curse. The anger that rose up inside him at the very idea produced the killing curse every time without effort.

News of her child, a girl, turned him into a broken mess in the privacy of his bathroom. His tears spilled to the floor as he sunk down. That child, her child, should have been his. He imagined how radiant and beautiful she must have been at full term and it made him sick with envy for the Mudblood she had married.

Bellatrix believed the grimaces, frowns and anger that appeared every time either the man or the child were mentioned were because of the 'betrayal' Andromeda had committed against her family. He didn't correct her.

When the Second War ended, Rodolphus was alone. His wife dead. His master dead. A cell once again became his home and he took solace in it. The lack of Dementors meant nothing to the already unhinged man, as he lay on his thin mattress, dreaming of nights once spent in her arms.

A lifetime ago, it seemed, but still vivid and vibrant in his mind.

He died there, a smile on his face, her face imprinted in his dreams.

xxxx

Andromeda was alone when she heard the news. Harry had informed her of it by letter. It had been he who had found Rodolphus dead in his cell, and for whatever reason, Harry had seen fit to tell her in his latest letter.

She took out a faded picture from her purse. Herself and Rodolphus, smiling at the camera. He had taken it on the Astronomy tower one night, and developed it for her. She looked at the picture once in a while, more so since the end of the war.

How different things would have been had she received the news she wanted all those Christmases ago. Would she had joined the Dark Lord with him? She doubted it, but she also knew that she would have done anything for him, so perhaps. Would she have been able to convince him to run away with her if she'd tried? Again, she doubted it, but she could have, should have at least tried.

She was calm as she drank the potion. She held the photo in her hand and thought back on the many good memories of the time she spent with him.

As she left the world, Andromeda wondered if he would be waiting for her. If they would get the chance to be together in death, that they didn't have in life.


	2. HermioneSeverus

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**A/N - This proves how much I love you Jen. HermioneSeverus. I detest this pairing with a passion, so I hope you enjoy this :) I didn't hate it when I finished, so that has to be a win, right? This one isn't beta'd so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. **

**This one is written for a couple of competitions that call for a NOTP fic :P **

**Ill Kept Secret **

She loves her friends, really she does. She cannot imagine her life without Harry or Ron. The problem is, they just don't get her, at least, not the way he does. They wouldn't understand, which is why she still sneaks around, hides behind doors, or in Alcoves, on her way to the dungeon. She wonders, occasionally, if she should trust them enough to tell them. Harry, he would understand, she thinks. Or, he would at least keep it quiet for her until the time came when that was no longer necessary.

Ron on the other hand. He would blow up. She had seen it enough times before, when either Harry or herself had told him something he didn't like. No, it was safer to keep it to herself for now.

She didn't get to spend much time with him. Technically, she was still his student, though she was of age, and while such relationships weren't banned per say, they were frowned upon heavily by many. He never turned her away whenever she could get to his quarters, and he never asked her how she had slipped from her friends. He knew she would never put him in such a position where he should have to defend their relationship to anyone.

She understood he was a private person, and in fact, it was one of the many things she enjoyed about him.

His intelligence was another, as was his sarcasm, which when it wasn't aimed her way, was incredibly funny. She would still argue with him when he turned that sarcasm on her friends of course, but she knew that at least most of the time, it was said in jest.

It had been sudden, and yet not, their first kiss. Following the battle, Severus had spent weeks in the hospital wing, recovering from Nagini's bite. With Madam Pomfrey being so busy helping and healing others, Hermione had jumped in to help her, while others helped in other areas of the castle. She had been tasked with the upkeep of Severus' wound, and his potion regime, and despite his glares, she had taken the task on with gusto.

It had taken two weeks before he could speak, and even then only in small amounts. In the evenings when everyone else was sleeping in the hospital wing, she would sit by his bedside table and read Potions Journals to him. It was both interesting for her, and he had later informed her, it had saved him from going insane from boredom.

When his ability to voice his displeasure about being stuck in the hospital wing returned to him, Hermione just shrugged off his crankiness and continued his treatment with a small smile and the patience of a saint. It hadn't taken as long as she expected for him to settle down. From then on, they often spent evenings and occasionally afternoons, discussing and arguing about a variety of different subjects.

It was on such an occasion, when he had leant forward slightly from his bed, and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He had moved back as quickly, and said, "it was the only way to make you shut up."

She had been able to tell by the look in his eye, that had he been able, he would have run from the hospital wing as fast as his legs would let him. Instead, she had grinned at him and initiated a second kiss that was much longer, much more passionate, and the beginning of a relationship for the two of them.

Now she was half way through her repeated seventh year and counting the days down until she could kiss him in public, until she could hold his hand in the street. It wasn't even just physical things she was looking forward to. She was looking forward to discussing a subject, or rather, arguing with him, and not worrying about people finding them in a hidden corner of the library, or an abandoned classroom.

The only place they could be them, without fear, was his quarters, which was where she was currently heading.

xxxx

Severus wasn't sure how they had ended up where they were. He had always admired her intelligence, and there was no denying she was a beautiful young woman, but he still couldn't imagine for the life of him what she was doing in a relationship with him.

He had thought, a few times, about asking her, but he had always been... nervous about asking her. Would the question force her to admit that she didn't know what she was doing either, and that she no longer wanted to subject herself to his company?

He didn't care for that to happen and so he had kept his mouth shut.

Spending so much time with her in the hospital wing, even before he had done the insane and kissed her, had made him miss her now he didn't see her as much. The school year, especially this year for her, was brutal, and he knew she was busy with school work, and keeping her friends off the trail of their relationship, but he wanted to see her. If she wasn't so perfect in class, he could give her a detention, but she never did anything worthy of one. Not even by his standards.

A soft knock on his door had him standing quickly, hope building in his chest. It was more likely that it was one of his snakes with an issue, but every knock brought about this reaction from him as much as he attempted to stop it.

He opened the door, to see brown eyes looking at him with such devotion they took his breath away. Stepping aside quickly to allow her entrance, he closed the door with a soft click, warding it just in case.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight," he said, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked at her.

"I haven't seen you for a week. I'm a bit overdue, don't you think?" she asked lightly, a smile already on her face, crinkling the corners of her eyes slightly. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Hmm, perhaps," he agreed, inclining his head to her. He held out a hand to her, which she took instantly, and pulled her into his arms. She pressed a kiss to his neck, and he leant in to it, savouring the contact.

xxxx

As they settled on the settee together, she lay against him, settling under the arm he had put around her shoulders. This was what she had missed. The quiet companionship, the comfort he offered her without trying.

"I missed you," she admitted quietly, and she smiled when his arm tightened around her.

"Your absence has been unacceptable," he agreed, making her chuckle. He always sounded so formal.

Gathering her nerves, she pulled away slightly to look up at him. "I love you, Severus."

He stared at her, and for a moment, she was scared she had rendered him speechless.

"Hermione, Merlin help me, but I love you too," he replied, bringing her face to his own.

"Love me?" she asked him, their lips millimetres away from each other.

As he took her hand, he looked into her eyes.

"You're sure?"

"More than I've ever been."

He nodded, leading her to his bedroom by the hand. She wondered, briefly, if Ron and Harry had bought her excuse about extra studying. Her thoughts were chased away quickly by the feel of Severus' mouth on her neck, his hand squeezing her hip lightly.

As the door closed, all thoughts of anything other than Severus left her mind.

xxxx

"Hermione studying again?" Ron asked, his eyebrow raised as he sat down beside Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a grin. "Studying."

Ron, pulling his own work from his bag, shook his head. "Snape's a lucky bastard."


	3. HermioneLucius

**Disclaimer - I don't own none of it that you recognise, but I'm pretty sure y'all know that anyway :) **

**A/N - So, another one, this time HermioneLucius. This is a... I'll say a semi sequel to An Intriguing Idea, so I half kept my promise of a sequel in time for Christmas, Jen. I hope you like this one :) **

**Seal The Deal **

Hermione was on a mission. She had spent the morning enduring yet another argument with Ron about The Grange, the house they once shared. After breaking up almost two months ago, she had tried her hardest to keep things civil as they met up to discuss what they were to do with the house.

That hadn't worked all too well.

She shook her head angrily as she walked down Diagon Alley. She was angrier with herself then Ron, because she had again allowed him to rile her up. It was a talent of his, nobody else could make her so angry so quickly.

Stopping in front of Flourish and Blotts, she decided to nip inside to see if they had any new books to take her mind off things. She had the weekend off work, and nothing to do with it.

Browsing the aisles, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention, and she glanced around at the other browsing people suspiciously.

A flash of blond hair told her she was correct.

Since the Ministry Memorial Ball, Lucius Malfoy seemed to be everywhere. Diagon Alley, Hogsmead, even a Muggle restaurant she had attended with Harry once. She saw him daily in the Ministry, and he always seemed to be watching her.

Deciding to ignore him, she continued her search, and a little while later, had three new books in her hand. Taking them to the counter to pay for them, she found Lucius Malfoy awaiting her. Staring at her. Again.

Taking the bag from the clerk, she moved towards the door, and onto the street. As she expected, he fell into step beside her.

"I'm still waiting for that answer, Miss Granger," he said smoothly.

"I know," she replied.

Following the ball, Hermione had spent a few weeks doing research on the man, some through her friends, some through work. She knew he often had a new lady on his arm, but they rarely lasted longer than a week. She knew he hadn't thought of anyone as serious since the break up of his marriage, and she knew he often thought of his women as toys.

She wouldn't be a play thing, and the sooner he understood that, the better.

"Perhaps you'll allow me to buy you dinner?" he asked, placing a hand on her arm gently so she would stop walking. She turned to face him, having to look up slightly to meet his eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why do I want to take you for dinner?"

"Why are you following me?" she corrected.

"I believe I informed you at the ball, I am not a patient man. I also told you I would come and find you if I thought you were taking too long."

"You did," she agreed with a small nod. "But who is to decide how long is 'too long'?"

He chuckled and inclined his head to her. "Point, Miss Granger. Now, will you allow me to buy you dinner?"

"I suppose I can take some time out of my schedule," she said with a put upon sigh. The amused twinkle in his eyes told her he wasn't buying her attitude.

"I shall pick you up tonight at eight pm. Have a good day, Miss Granger."

Before he could walk away, she called him back.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Make it tomorrow night. I'm busy washing my hair this evening, I'm afraid."

xxxx

"So you agreed to a date then?" Harry asked. They sat at a small table in a cafe just off Diagon Alley, each nursing a coffee.

"I guess so," she replied, a small nod. "Am I going mad, Harry?"

"I don't know, are you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I don't want to be one of those women, you know, that he just throws in the trash when he gets bored. At the same time, there's something about him that intrigues me."

"It doesn't hurt that he's hot either," Harry snorted. "But seriously, if anyone is a match for Lucius Malfoy, it's you, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks."

"So, you need help getting ready?" he asked, and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You're going to help me get ready?"

"Hell no, but I'm meeting Ginny later, so I could tell her to come to yours."

She laughed again, nudging him softly with her shoulder. "I have to go," she said, checking her watch.

"You cannot be starting to get ready now? He's not picking you up for five hours!"

Shrugging delicately, she leant over to kiss his cheek. "I'll come see you tomorrow," she said as she stood up.

Nodding, an amused grin on his face, he said, "Have fun, but not too much, alright."

"Alright, dad."

xxxx

Hermione checked her reflection carefully. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she assumed it was somewhere higher class that a usual restaurant, and so she had dressed the part. She wore a cocktail dress of the palest blue, paired with silver heels, and silver jewellery with sapphire stones. Her hair, usually in a ponytail, had been twisted into an elegant chignon, and as she looked herself over, she knew it was about as good as she was going to get.

She had ten minutes until he was due to arrive, so she sat down carefully and opened one of the new books she had bought from Flourish and Blotts.

Sinking into the words on the page, she jumped when the floo flared and he stepped through. He looked... absolutely gorgeous, was her first thought as she stood to greet him.

"Miss Granger," he greeted, with a small bow.

"Mr Malfoy," she returned, a small smile gracing her features.

"You look beautiful," he said, his eyes raking over her body.

She blushed and ducked her head, making his chuckle.

"Are you ready?" he asked, offering his arm to her. Hesitating for just a second, she took it, and he led her to the fire. Throwing the powder into the flames, he spoke their destination, eliciting a gasp from Hermione.

"Clair de lune Solaire Restaurant."

Closing her mouth just in time to save herself the taste of ash, Hermione stepped into the flames. The spinning seemed to go on forever, and she staggered slightly when he finally led her from a fireplace.

"You've taken me to France?!" she exclaimed, and he chuckled again.

"I thought I would show you just how good life would be if you decided to give me a chance," he told her, his breath caressing her shoulder as he bent down to speak quietly.

Speechless, Hermione watched as Lucius informed the maître d' of their booking, and taking her arm once more, Lucius led her to their table. Seating her first, he placed the napkin gently on her knees, before he pushed her chair in slightly. Glancing out of the window, Hermione's heart almost stopped when she saw the Eiffel Tower. He really had brought her to France for their first date.

As the waiter poured the obviously pre ordered wine, Hermione glanced around the restaurant at the other diners. They were mostly older than her, and each and every one of them had an air of sophistication and elegance about them, the kind that cannot be taught. These people had been born into such a life, she knew, and for them, this was likely nothing special. She on the other hand felt mildly uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, a slight frown on his face.

"No, I'm fine," she told him, returning her attention to him. The slight raise of his eyebrow told her he didn't believe her, but he left it alone.

They conversed for a while, and Hermione felt herself relax somewhat. They discussed the Ministry and some mutual acquaintances, the upcoming nuptials of Draco and Astoria.

"I can tell there is something wrong," he said after their first course had been served. "Do you not like this restaurant?"

"It's just so..."

"Sophisticated? Elegant?" he prompted.

"Up itself," she finished, a small smile on her face.

He outright laughed at that.

"You are unlike anyone I have ever had the pleasure of taking on a date, Miss Granger. It was my intention to impress you with such a trip."

"I don't mean any offence, Mr Malfoy. I'm just not the type of woman that can be impressed with money."

"Clearly, and I do wish you would call me Lucius."

"Then you should call me Hermione," she allowed.

"Would you care to go elsewhere? Perhaps a walk along the Seine?"

"That would be wonderful," she replied honestly, placing her napkin on her plate in relief. She had never been much a fan of French food.

xxxx

Hermione loved magic, she decided, as she transfigured her beautiful silver heels into a pair of flat ballet shoes, shortening her dress slightly so it didn't drape along the floor. Paris was utterly beautiful at night time, and as she walked along the side of the Seine, Lucius' arm around her under the guise of keeping her warm, she didn't think she could possible be happier.

A voice in the back of her head told her not to be swept away with the romance of the moment, and she knew it was correct.

"You are not the same as the others, Hermione, you have no reason to fear," he told her, as thought reading her thoughts. She glanced up at him to find him watching her. They stopped walking and sat down on a small bench.

"I'm sure that's what you say to the 'others', as well," she replied honestly.

"Actually I don't. They know why I wish to have them on my arm, and they agree to the terms. I haven't had a real relationship since Narcissa left me."

"I know you haven't," she said.

"You researched me?"

"I did. You must have expected such an occurrence."

"I did expect it. I'll be truthful with you, Hermione, as I am with the women who have been photographed with me at certain events. It took me a long time to get over Narcissa. What helped me to move on, in the end, was the infatuation I developed with you."

"Infatuation?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Indeed. After spending more time with you, around my son, and at the Ball, I decided it wasn't an infatuation. I am absolutely, completely, besotted with you, Miss Granger, and I wish to spend the rest of my days showing you just how much. I believed the posh restaurant, France, the whole grand gesture would be enough to show you that I would give you anything and everything you could want."

"I don't need a grand gesture Lucius. I need someone who see's me for who I am, who want's me for who I am. Who I can have intelligent conversations with in front of the fire, someone who doesn't nag me if I dare to pick up a book, someone who is happy to go to both nice restaurants and small cafes," she sighed.

"I can be all those things and more, Hermione, but for now, I can settle with taking you out when you'll allow it. I'd like to do this properly. I'd like to court you."

She stared at him for a few moments, watching his face for even the slightest hint of deceit. Finding none, she nodded. "I'd like that."

Leaning closer to her, he stopped inches away from her face.

"Will you allow me to kiss you, Hermione."

Instead of replying, Hermione leant herself forward enough to meet his lips with her own, sharing a sweet kiss to seal the deal.


	4. BellatrixRodolphus

**Disclaimer - Don't own nothing you recognise :P **

**AN - BellatrixRodolphus this time. Strange pairing to write, or rather, a hard pairing to write, I think. Either way, I tried to make it as happy as I could, while still trying to keep it canon-ish. I hope you like it :P **

**Power Corrupts **

Bellatrix wasn't always mad. There was a time, when they were still young, betrothed and in love. She had been sadistic even then, but it had been...endearing to Rodolphus then. It had been a part of her, not the whole of her, and there lay the difference. There had been moments, when they were alone, when they sat in silence, arms around each other, exchanging the occasional kiss, and she had been loving.

Their wedding day was the happiest of his life. She looked stunning as she walked down the aisle towards him on her fathers arm, and her eyes had sparkled with happiness. This was what they both wanted, and it was a love match, something that didn't happen often in Pureblood society. The night had been even better than the day, the passion and love between them sizzling as they consummated the bond that would join them together for life.

Things changed shortly after the wedding. They were both marked by The Dark Lord, and sent out on missions. Bellatrix thrived on the torture, but didn't necessarily care for the killing. She would have her fun with her victims, and then allow others to finish the job. At tainted as her soul was, it wasn't yet ripped by the most despicable of acts.

Rodolphus, while loyal to the cause, wasn't quite as viciously minded as his wife. He knew in his head and his heart that Purebloods were better, and these thieves of magic deserved to be punished, but was this the way to do it? He wasn't convinced. Time passed in spurts, and they all sank deeper into the insanity bred by the Dark Lord. Torturing came easier, and thoughts of death and destruction he had never had before started to lodge themselves in his brain.

Both of them fell to the indisputable power that the Dark Lord offered, but throughout it all, they were together.

At least, they were until the Dark Lord took more interest in Bellatrix.

Rodolphus watched through dark hooded eyes as Bellatrix sat beside Voldemort. He was one she looked at with desire in her eyes, whereas before, she had looked at Rodolphus that way. The love that had always been reserved just for him was now aimed to their Lord, and Rodolphus could do nothing about it. He watched with detachment as Bella cast her first killing curse, cackling a laugh that didn't belong to her.

His Bella, who enjoy kissing as much as she enjoyed sex, was gone. Now, when they shared a bed, she wanted it rough, and hard, and fast. She bit and scratched at his skin and abused his body. It was like the girl, the young woman who he had loved and who had loved him, no longer existed. All the softness inside of her, the love she could give, had been replaced with hardness and a craving for torture and murder.

When the Dark Lord was killed by the little Potter boy, they had both been angry, but a small part of Rodolphus was glad. There was a possibility that he could get his wife back. His wife, who as much as she was there in body, had been missing for years. Instead, he found himself being the brunt of her anger. When she got the idea in her head that the Longbottoms held the answers, Rodolphus was reluctant to go along with her.

He went, because as had been his role since their wedding day, he wanted to protect her. If he could get her away from the Aurors, who would undoubtedly turn up, even if that meant getting caught himself, it would be worth it. Was it a good thing to leave her out in the world, alone, without him as even the barest of conscience? Probably not. Did that matter to him? Not at all. As long as she was free, he was willing to take the fall for her.

He was the one to restrain the Longbottoms. He didn't want either one of them getting a shot in on his wife. That was his justification. At first, she had wanted to go after the child, because it was the best way to get the parents to comply, but for once, she had listened to him when he said no. He would restrain them, and she could question them as much as she wanted, using whichever of her skills in torture she wanted.

The Aurors arrived, as he had known they would, and he tried to tell her to escape. He would hold them off, she had to leave. With that mad cackle that didn't belong to her, she told him to shut up and set to fighting with relish. He wondered if she wanted to get caught in a way.

They were given joined cells in Azkaban. While the others screamed and bitched and cried when the Dementors did the rounds, Rabastan and Bellatrix stayed silent. Rodolphus didn't know why Bella stayed silent. He knew for him, it was because even in the bad memories the Dementors forced on him, she was still centre stage. No matter the context, Bella was always there, and it gave him the strength he needed to fight the misery.

Weeks after they had been thrown into their cells, Bellatrix sat by the gates that connected them. She watched him for a while and he stared back at her. Insane as she was, to him, she was still beautiful. He sat beside her, on his side of the bars, and slid his hand through. He didn't know how long she looked at it for.

And then, she took it in her own, and she squeezed it light.

His voice croaky and cracked from the dryness in the air and the lack of use, it took him a few tries to get his words out.

"I love you, Bella."

She didn't repeat the sentiment, but the twinkle he remembered from better days returned for a moment, and he knew she felt it too.


	5. LuciusAndromeda

**Another chapter, not beta'd as of yet, but it will be at some point. So, AndromedaLucius this time, so let me know what you think :)**

Lucius was suffering badly. His life wasn't supposed to end up like this, rattling around his old mansion by himself, wishing that someone, anyone from his old life would still give him the time of day. Not that he could blame his ex-wife or his son, he had brought this lonely existence on himself.

Lucius was proud of how well Draco had turned out. He had grown into an admiral young man, with a stable job as a healer, and a lovely fiancé. Lucius hadn't been cast completely from his life, Draco still agreed to the occasional lunch invitation, but conversation was stilted, and the silences awkward.

He had done to much wrong to make right, Lucius could admit, but that didn't mean he was willing to give up on his family.

Narcissa was long gone. Engaged to be married to the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, she had done well for herself post war. He had seen them together, at the last Ministry Ball, and she gazed at Shacklebolt the same way she had once looked at Lucius. A gaze full of love, respect and trust. It had cut Lucius up inside to witness it, but he had no grounds on which he could deny her happiness. The last years they shared were not good ones, and he knew that the blame lay solely on his shoulders.

It had been almost a year since he had seen her, and when the invitation for the War Memorial Ball arrived by owl, he had briefly considered not attending. Must he really put himself through such pain again? The idea was tossed aside as soon as it had arrived. Of course he was going.

xxxx

Andromeda sighed as she pinned her hair up. She hated this time of year, hated the very idea of going to a ball on the anniversary of her daughters death, but she had little choice. It was practically blasphemous to not attend for anything other than a life threatening illness or injury.

She slipped her jewellery on, an old set Harry had gifted her with from the Black Vaults, and checked her reflection.

When dressed up, Andromeda often didn't recognise herself as the same woman she saw in the mirror daily. That woman often looked haggard, worried, or angry. She could admit, only in her own head, that she was lonely. Sharing custody of Teddy with Harry was a godsend, but on the days he was with Harry, Andromeda often saw no one but her own reflection.

Checking her bag for her necessities, she made on final check on her appearance before locking up her home and setting the wards. Her last thought before apparating to the Ministry, was the hope that she would be able to steal Harry for a while for a chat and a dance. She loved him like a son, and he was one of the few comforts she had in life.

xxxx

Lucius held his firewhiskey in his hand as he let his eyes roam the ballroom. He had already caught sight of Narcissa, his eyes zeroing in on her almost as soon as he entered the room, and she was looking resplendent in navy robes. Potter was stood close to the door with his wife and friends, waiting on being called to make his speech. Lucius rolled his eyes. The balls so similar every year, he could practically close his eyes and know where everyone of any importance would be standing at any point in time.

His eyes caught on a dark haired beauty unfamiliar for a moment. She was wearing a Slytherin green dress with silver accents, a silver jewellery set, and her hair pinned up to show the most elegant neckline Lucius has ever seen.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black.

His ex sister in law. He wondered why she was alone. Usually, she stayed with Potter, or Narcissa during the Balls, and yet tonight, she stood off to the side, a glass of white wine in her hand, and uncertain look upon her face. He watched her for a while, and sure enough, Potter joined her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

Lucius felt something he hadn't felt in a long time as he watched their comfortable interaction, the way Andromeda smiled at Potter, cuffing his head as she laughed at him, the way her eyes twinkled. Jealousy.

He wanted to be the one to make her smile like that. He wanted to see her eyes twinkle in his direction. He wondered briefly if she would accept his company, but quickly abandoned that train of thought. As far as he was aware, she still hated him, something that was justified but saddening to him.

xxxx

Andromeda watched proudly as Harry gave his speech, and applauded loudly with everyone else when he was finished. She finished her glass of wine as people began heading to the dance floor, and took a refill from a waiter who appeared by her side. The Ballroom was very warm, and air seemed like a good idea, so she slipped from the room to one of the balconies.

Overlooking the Ministry Rose Garden, it was a beautiful place to take a breather, and while she had enjoyed her night so far, she was glad to be alone for a moment or two. Spending most of her time on her own, nights like this one were often a shock to her system, and she was overwhelmed by the sudden influx of company.

Her moment of peace was disturbed when she heard the door behind her opening and closing softly.

"Andromeda," came a gentle voice from behind her, one she recognised immediately. He was the cause of much heartbreak for Andromeda, and yet she shivered in delight at hearing her name fall from his lips.

"Lucius," she greeted quietly, not turning to greet him.

"I hope I find you well?" he asked, and she could hear him approaching closer, until she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Memories she had long repressed threatened to appear in her mind, but she forced them away.

"As well as can be expected," she nodded, her voice still little more than a whisper. "Yourself."

"Not very well, I'm afraid."

She shivered again, as he took one step closer to her. She knew if she leant even a tiny back, she would be leaning against him.

"What ails you?" she asked, fighting the urge to find out if he felt as good against her as she remembered.

"I'm in love with a woman who will never return my affections," he informed her, his voice dripping with sensuality.

"Narcissa is happily married, you should be happy for her."

"I am, it is not her I speak of. No, I have been dealing with this particular affliction for many a year now."

Her heart sped up as she thought about his words and she closed her eyes.

"Lucius, don't do this."

"Why not, Andy? It has been years, we are both single. We would be doing nothing wrong."

He was insistent, and his voice had always affected her ability to think clearly. "This time, we would be doing nothing wrong you mean. I had to leave my family because of what we did, Lucius."

"Do you regret it?" he asked her. "Because I still remember it as the best night of my life."

She paused for a moment, before she shook her head. "No, I don't regret it."

"Then what must I do to convince you that we deserve a second chance?"

"Lucius, we cheated on my sister on the eve of your wedding. It wasn't right then, and it isn't right now. We can't."

Lucius took her arm gently but firmly, turning her around to face him. As her eyes met his, her resolve cracked.

"I love you. I have loved you since we were still kids, since before I married Narcissa, since before my father even told me I was to marry her in fact. I love you, Andromeda. Tell me you don't feel the same and I'll leave this balcony right now, and never bother you again."

"I can't do that, Lucius, you know I can't. It doesn't make it right though!"

Andromeda was saved from arguing any further when he leant his head to place his lips on hers. Softly at first, until her resolve crumbled to nothing and she kissed him back, the kiss quickly grew more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms snaked around his neck, one hand burying itself in his soft blond locks.

When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, breathing heavily, both unsure what to do next.

"I won't sleep with you," Andromeda warned when she caught her breath. "If we do this, we do it right. I don't want to be a one night stand, guilty tumble between the sheets like before, Lucius."

"I know, and I agree. I love you, Andy, I want the world to know about it."

She stared at him for a moment before she softened. "I love you too."


	6. LuciusNarcissa

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**AN - This one is a little shorter than the others, but I thought it was a good place to leave it. LuciusNarcissa Christmas fluff :) **

**Renewing Love**

Narcissa checked the hallway for any signs of noise or movement from Lucius. He had gone out a little while ago, and she wasn't sure how long he would be. Hearing nothing, she crept down to his study, cracking the door open gently and slipping inside. She knew they would be in here somewhere, this was where he always hid the things he didn't want her to see.

She started pulling the drawers in his desk out carefully, being sure not to nudge anything in the process. He always knew if something was even a millimetre out of place. Finding nothing in the drawers, she turned to the shelves. He had hidden things in plain sight before, so she checked over each item there carefully, trying to feel for signs of concealment charms, or transfigured objects.

Coming up empty again, she sighed in frustration. Where the bloody hell had he hidden them?

So lost in her contemplation, she missed the door edging open. When she turned, a small scream escaped her when she saw him standing by the door, arms crossed, a smug smile on his face.

"Looking for something, my dear?" he asked, an innocent expression spreading over his face.

"You know what I'm looking for, Lucius," she replied, sighing in defeat as she stepped into his awaiting arms.

He held her close for a moment, before pushing her back a little so he could look down at her.

"You know there is only three days left, correct?" he asked, amused.

She growled at him. "Of course I know that. I want to know now." She was not whining. No. She was not.

He laughed, kissing her forehead.

"You will receive your gifts on Christmas morning, the same as everybody else."

"You know I hate waiting."

"I do, but you are always happy you waited. Every year we go through this, my love, and every year, you enjoy the surprise on Christmas morning."

Nodding her head, she left the study with a small smile. It was only three days. She could wait that long, right?

xxxx

A blanket of snow on the grounds was the first thing Narcissa saw when she looked out of the window on Christmas morning. Her elf, Tinky, brought her a cup of tea, and she stood watching the snowflakes fall gently. She had always loved snow. Something about the beauty of it, the uniqueness of every snowflake, the innocence of it, appealed to her.

Glancing back at the bed, she saw Lucius awake, propped up by his pillows, watching her with a soft smile. It was a smile he reserved only for her, and one she had not seen often in the past few years. The post-war wizarding world was doing wonders for her husband, something she was very thankful for. There had been a time when she wondered if she would ever see that smile again.

"Merry Christmas, my darling," he whispered, and she smiled. He patted the bed beside him, and she moved from the window to take her place beside him on the bed.

"Merry Christmas," she replied in kind.

"It's still early," he murmured, pulling her into his arms. "Scorpius won't be waking Draco and Astoria up for another hour."

She smiled wickedly at him, shifting herself so she was half lay on top of him.

"Then lets have a private celebration."

xxxx

When Scorpius awoke, Narcissa and Lucius were up and downstairs in the family room, sitting side by side as the drank two steaming cups of tea. When they heard the young boy stomping down the stairs, both placed their cups away from themselves. As predicted, Scorpius dashed through the double doors and into the room, shouting with glee as he dived in between them, pointing at the presents under the tree and babbling excitedly about Santa.

"Scorpius!" Draco scolded when he entered the room with Astoria.

"Ah, Draco, leave the boy be, he's excited," Narcissa said with an indulgent look. "You was much the same when you was his age."

Draco bent to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Very well, Mother. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my son. Now, I believe it might be time for presents."

"Yeah!" Scorpius shouted, jumping from where he was being tickled by Lucius, to the floor, where he bounced on his knees waiting for his first present.

As Draco and Astoria opened present's with Scorpius, Lucius handed a small box to Narcissa.

"I believe Santa left this for you."

Narcissa took the box, daintily tearing the wrapping paper and opening the box. A necklace lay inside, a diamond pendant hanging from it.

"Lucius, it's beautiful," she gasped.

"I thought you could wear it when we travel to Paris for New Years Eve."

With a shriek of delight, Narcissa threw her arms around his neck. They had spent New Years Eve in Paris one year a long time ago, when Lucius was still courting her. To this day, she had maintained it was the greatest night of her life.

As a small tear fell to her cheek, he smiled at her.

"I love you, Narcissa Malfoy. Will you do me the honour of renewing our vows at the top of the Eiffel Tower on New Years Eve?"

"I will. I love you, Lucius."


	7. NarcissaKingsley

**AN - Ahh, I don't know how well this turned out, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I think I managed to make it fluffy. I think :P **

**Also written for the Disney Competition - The Queen (Narcissa), Prompt - Fur. **

**Staking His Claim **

It had begun with loneliness. Lucius was imprisoned in Azkaban, and for all that she expected him to live out his sentence, she might as well already be a widow. The Manor began to feel like her own person cell, and she'd had to get out. She'd had to do _something_, or she would have gone completely mad.

He'd offered her a position in the Ministry as an event co-ordinator. After the many benefits and parties she had thrown over the years, it was a dream job for Narcissa. She had the experience, she knew what was expected by society, and it kept her mind occupied. Most of the time when she arrived home, there was no time to feel lonely. She'd fall into bed and be asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Her new job saw her working closely with him. She saw him, two, three times a week. There were a lot of benefits following the war, and she could understand the need. He, and by extension the Ministry, needed to be seen. They had to show the public that they were healing the world bit by bit. They also had to honour their hero.

It was at the Order Of Merlin Ball that it first happened.

"You look beautiful," he'd told her, raising her hand to his lips to kiss it gently. The way he looked at her made her believe his words. She knew, of course, that she looked good. An emerald floor length gown was complimented by the fur bolero she wore around her shoulders. Her hair, pulled up for the occasion, and her simple but elegant make up had finished her look off. Still, it was always nice to receive a compliment, especially from such a handsome man.

"Thank you. You're looking very dapper yourself, Minister," she'd replied in kind, offering him a smile.

"How many times must I insist you call me Kingsley?" he had asked her then, and she'd blushed lightly.

"Force of habit, I'm afraid," she'd admitted. "I'll get used to it eventually."

She'd left him then to shake hands with the prominent members of society, doing her own round of the room. She'd clapped politely as the Order Of Merlin's were distributed amongst various members of the Order of the Phoenix. She'd clapped harder when Kingsley himself received his own.

When it came time for the dancing, Kingsley claimed her in his arms for the first dance. Narcissa tried to ignore the whispers that it caused, and relaxed into the waltz.

"You realise you'll have tongues wagging for weeks after this?" she'd asked him, watching the small smirk appear on his face.

"What if I don't care?" he asked.

"Then I imagine it doesn't matter."

"Or what if I did it to send a subtle message?"

"What message would that be?" she'd asked, a little uncomfortable at the prospect that he was using her.

"That you are no longer on the market."

His reply, delivered in that smooth, calming tone, was unexpected, but if she was honest with herself, not completely unwelcome.

"I wasn't on the market to begin with," she'd retorted. "Technically, I am still married."

"Technically, I don't care," he told her quietly, whirling her around. "Technically, you've been in my dreams for months now. Technically, I can think of nothing I want to do more right now than kiss you."

"I'd prefer to keep my private life just that, Kingsley. Private. Do keep your impulses in check until we are in a more suitable place, won't you?" she'd teased in reply. It was less uncomfortable than she'd thought, flirting with someone other than Lucius.

As he'd stepped back to bow to her at the end of the dance, he'd once more kissed her hand. "I more than look forward to it, my dear."

A thrill of excitement shivered down her back and she'd smiled seductively at him.

xxxx

That had been three years ago. A year, almost to the night that Narcissa had shared her first kiss with Kingsley, Lucius died. She'd been sad, of course. He might have made some terrible choices, but he had still been her husband, and she had loved him. She imagined there would always be a part of her that did.

Kingsley had been the perfect gentleman. He'd understood the need to leave her alone with her grief. He hadn't pressured her, had been a silent comfort when she needed it.

The year following Lucius' death had been hard. The first few months had been spent grieving, but following that, she'd wanted nothing more than to move on with her life. Truly, she'd done the necessary grieving while Lucius was in prison. Having grown up in Pureblood society, however, the instinct to follow the guidelines were too ingrained in her to ignore.

Society dictated that it was unseemly for a woman to be seen in the company of a suitor for a year following the death of a spouse.

Now that the year was up, Narcissa couldn't stop the nerves she felt. Would Kingsley still desire a relationship with her? She wouldn't blame him if he felt otherwise of course, a year was a long time. She was hopeful, though, that he had awaited her.

xxxx

Narcissa watched him from afar. The ball had been in full swing for a little over an hour, and the champagne was already flowing. She'd spoken to those she had to, but her attention hadn't been far from Kingsley since she'd arrived at the Ministry.

He looked wonderful. She couldn't help but notice his navy robes complimented her own silver gown wonderfully.

He caught her eye, and raised his eyebrow at her in a silent question. When she smiled at him, a slow, sensuous smile, he'd walked over to meet her.

"Would you like to dance, Narcissa?" he asked, offering his hand to her. She took it graciously and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The feel of his arms surrounding her once more was wonderful and she couldn't stop herself from sighing happily.

"I've missed you," he told her quietly.

"And I you," she agreed.

"I believe you have suffered the required grieving time?" he asked softly, carefully.

"I have," she replied.

"And are you feeling sufficiently healed to allow for a courtship?"

"I am," she said, her heart swelling in happiness. She rested her head on his shoulder as he spun them carefully around the floor.

When the song ended, he didn't let go.

"Then allow me to stake my claim," he'd said instead, resting a hand lightly on her cheek, leaning down to claim her lips with his own in a gentle kiss.


End file.
